


Лисья охота без правил

by Jas Tina (Jastina)



Series: Бан/Эльза [3]
Category: Fairy Tail, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Post-Canon, Romance, Vaginal Fisting, WTF Anime Fantasy 2021, WTF Battle 2021, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina
Summary: Специально для команды WTF Anime Fantasy 2021 на WTF Battle 2021
Relationships: Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai)/Erza Scarlet
Series: Бан/Эльза [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165463
Kudos: 1





	Лисья охота без правил

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Девочка из прошлого](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481564) by [fandom Fairy Tail 2020 (WTFB_FairyTail)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/fandom%20Fairy%20Tail%202020), [Jas Tina (Jastina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina). 



> Взбираясь на высокое дерево возле «Холмов феи», Бан думал о том, что, во-первых, как бы не порвать любимые красные штаны, доставшиеся ему с таким трудом, во-вторых, что лезть на дерево, держа в руке подарочную коробку, было паршивой идеей, а в-третьих, как же хорошо, что жаркая погода заставляет девушек открывать окна, облегчая ему задачу.

Коридор с несколькими дверями оказался почти пуст, не считая вышедшей из-за поворота девушки в очках и со светлыми лавандовыми волосами, собранными на затылке. Завидев Бана, она остановилась, смерила долгим оценивающим взглядом штаны и короткую куртку с металлическими клепками, но, заметив коробку в его руках, одобрительно хмыкнула и расплылась в лукавой улыбке.

— Она там, — шёпотом произнесла незнакомка, указав пальчиком на дверь в конце коридора.

— Спасибо, — широко ухмыльнулся он, привычно высунув кончик языка, и подмигнул, намекая на сохранение его визита в тайне.

Девушка в очках весело захихикала, подмигнула в ответ и отправилась дальше по своим делам, словно он вообще не вваливался в окно женского общежития. Вот так чудеса! Судя по реакции хвостатой феечки, она узнала его. Наверное, видела на Играх, когда он приходил проведать сестрёнку. Предвкушая интересную встречу, Бан не скрывал лукавой улыбки и хитрого блеска в глазах — интересно, как Эльза отреагирует на его неожиданный визит?

Постучав в дверь, он сунул одну руку в карман штанов и замер, ожидая, пока ему откроют.

* * *

Эльза сидела на кровати, закутавшись в полотенце и вытирая вторым влажные после душа волосы. На сегодня было запланировано ещё сто взмахов щеткой.

Осторожный стук в дверь заставил её прерваться. Кого там принесло на ночь глядя? Эльза с наслаждением потянулась, разминая слегка затёкшие плечи. В дверь снова постучали. Дважды. Скарлетт нахмурилась — незваный гость оказался настойчивым. Она не стала изменять свой облик, пока шла к двери, лишь призвала короткий меч, потому что ее насторожило то, что она не почувствовала знакомую магию ни одной из девушек, проживающих в общежитии. Но распахнув дверь, Эльза так и застыла с растерянным, но в тоже время радостным выражением лица. Меч мгновенно растворился в воздухе.

— Бан? — брови удивленно взлетели вверх, в то время как на лице Скарлетт расцвела счастливая улыбка. Вот уж кого она не ожидала увидеть, так этого обаятельного наглеца!

О да, именно это Лисий Грех и предвкушал — восхитительные карие глаза, расширенные от удивления, и то, на что он надеялся — открытая приветливая улыбка. Все-таки Эльза была рада его неожиданному визиту.

— Привет, сестрёнка! Я очень рад, что ты узнала меня. Приятно, аж до мурашек, — лукаво поиграв бровями, он окинул взглядом стройную фигуру в полотенце и подмигнул. — М-м-м, чудесно выглядишь.

Так и подмывало воспользоваться кражей и отнять отрез махровой ткани, скрывающий аппетитные формы. Но, во-первых, за подобную дерзость Эльза покромсает его на мелкие кусочки даже обнажённая. Во-вторых, ей ничего не стоит мгновенно призвать внушительные доспехи и использовать свои мечи снова. А в-третьих, у него уже был план, которому он собирался следовать. И прежде, чем Эльза ответила, Бан вытащил из-за спины светло-голубую картонную коробку, перевязанную ярко-красной ленточкой.

— Знаешь, я боялся ошибиться, — доверительно сообщил он, протягивая подарок. — Я помню, что ты любишь пирожные, но какие именно — забыл. А потому приготовил ванильное, два таких же с карамелью и персиками, одно с хрустящей крошкой, затем сливочное со свежей клубникой и шоколадное. Правда, я немного расстроюсь, если ты выберешь последнее — с недавних пор это моё любимое.

— Бан, — прикрыв рот ладонью, Эльза смущенно покраснела, переводя взгляд с него на коробку. Затем неловко пригладила волосы, откидывая назад спадающие на лицо пряди, и улыбнулась. Восхищённо, совсем по-детски, даже не скрывая своего восторга. — Больше всего мне нравятся клубничные.

— Что ж, теперь я точно запомню, — он расплылся в широкой ухмылке, слегка наклонившись и вручая ей набор пирожных. — Кстати, забыл сказать — ты чудесно пахнешь...

Скарлетт со вздохом закатила глаза, принимая коробку, и, схватив Бана за ворот куртки, просто втянула его в коридор.

— Входи уже, братец, пока под дверью не собралась толпа твоих поклонниц.

— А у меня здесь есть поклонницы? — притворно удивился тот, глядя на неё чистыми, невинными глазами рубинового цвета.

— А то ты не знаешь, — усмехнувшись, в тон ему ответила Эльза. — Лаки с Мирой мне все уши прожужжали, какой у меня интересный знакомый. И всё расспрашивали о тебе после того визита на Играх. Особенно их заинтересовало то, почему ты зовёшь меня сестрёнкой, хотя не являешься моим братом.

— И что ты ответила? — поинтересовался Бан, неторопливо вышагивая рядом по коридору и успевая осматриваться. Стройные ряды манекенов с разнообразными доспехами вызывали не только восхищение, но и уважение к их обладательнице.

— Правду, конечно, — честно призналась она. — Что так ты называешь всех девушек.

— Ты разбила мне сердце, — страдальчески воскликнул Лисий Грех, театрально прижав руку к груди. — А я так надеялся, что ты приревновала меня к своим подругам.

— С чего вдруг? — удивилась Скарлетт, вопросительно изогнув бровь.

— Например с того, что я пользуюсь такой популярностью у хвостатых феечек, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Бан. Неожиданно он шагнул вперёд и развернулся, перегородив дорогу. — Сама же сказала, тут живёт целая толпа моих поклонниц, — проникновенно добавил, нависнув над ней.

— Мне-то что? — после короткой паузы спокойно ответила она, пожала плечами и возобновила шаг, просто обойдя Бана. — Пользуйся на здоровье.

Вот заноза.

Он широко ухмыльнулся и почувствовал, как его охватывает азарт. Он был уверен, что Эльза блефует, но это лишь раззадоривало и подстёгивало к новым провокациям. После того, как их с Элейн пути окончательно разошлись и пришло время двигаться дальше, охотничьи инстинкты неожиданно привели его в Магнолию. К той, кого он знал ещё девчонкой. Та, что давно уже выросла, превратившись в красивую и, чего скрывать, очень соблазнительную девушку, к которой его теперь тянуло с непреодолимой силой. И Лисий Грех решил полностью довериться своему чутью, что никогда его не подводило.

— То есть тебе будет абсолютно всё равно, если я буду лазить в окна к твоим подругам, а не к тебе? — догнав Эльзу, небрежно поинтересовался он.

— Конечно, нет, — произнесла она, снова остановившись и глядя прямо ему в глаза, но Бан распознал хорошо скрытую угрозу в её голосе.

— Даже так? — самодовольно протянул он, вскинув руку и коснувшись костяшками пальцев алой пряди, спадавшей на плечо.

— Я просто отсеку те части твоего тела, которые посчитаю лишними, — невозмутимо добавила Скарлетт и сунула коробку с пирожными ему в руки. — Чтобы нечем больше было лазить.

— Фу-у-ух... — с облегчение выдохнул Бан. — Какая ты всё-таки злая, сестрёнка. А я так надеялся, что ты меня приревнуешь.

— Пойду-ка я поставлю чайник, — проигнорировав его слова, Эльза поспешно скрылась на кухне.

А Бан проводил её пристальным взглядом и мечтательно облизнулся. Их спонтанная игра обещала быть очень интересной. Поставив коробку на низкий столик, он уселся на мягкий диван и откинулся на спинку, дожидаясь возвращения хозяйки спальни.

* * *

Эльза вернулась с подносом, на котором стояли две чайные чашки и дымящийся чайник. К разочарованию Бана, она сменила соблазнительно-короткое пушистое полотенце на голубую длиннополую рубашку, доходящую почти до колен. И пока Скарлетт расставляла кружки на столе и разливала чай, он использовал возможность внимательнее рассмотреть её. Длинные алые волосы, кончики которых оставляли влажные пятна на ткани рубашки. Тёплая, чуть загадочная улыбка и пристальный, с прищуром взгляд. Тщательно скрытый интерес к его персоне под маской беззаботности и лёгкости.

Покалывающая атмосфера недосказанности, которая волнами исходила от неё, накрывала с головой и самого Бана. Неотрывно глядя на неё из-под чёлки, он дождался, пока Эльза займёт кресло напротив, придвинулся ближе к столику, переложил на тарелочку шоколадное пирожное и взял чашку с чаем.

— Знаешь, к вам в гости хотели многие. Но я решил сыграть на опережение. И не ошибся, — с улыбкой поделился он и осторожно пригубил горячий напиток.

— Интересно, кто именно? — она придвинула к себе чашку и немного наклонилась вперёд, глубоко вдыхая душистый травяной аромат, отчего её грудь волнующе колыхнулась в вороте рубахи. — Не знала, что наша гильдия пользуется такой популярностью у Грехов.

Дно кружки жалобно звякнуло о блюдце, а сам Лисий Грех так и застыл, вцепившись пальцами в её края — всё его внимание сейчас было сосредоточенно на соблазнительной ложбинке, видневшейся меж расстёгнутых пуговиц.

А Эльза отломила ложечкой кусочек прохладного пирожного с клубникой, поднесла ко рту и зажмурилась от удовольствия. И почти сразу сделала глоток горячего чая. Бан сглотнул, словно лично прочувствовал этот контраст вкусовых и температурных ощущений, отозвавшихся восторженно-сладкой дрожью в теле.

— М-м-м... — Скарлетт блаженного выдохнула и только после открыла глаза, с невинной улыбкой встречая его взгляд. — Тебе обязательно надо это попробовать. Вкус просто бесподобный!

Бан отпустил горячую чашку и незаметно встряхнул руку. Машинально облизнувшись, он довольно заулыбался, как кот, которому перепали свежие сливки. Это кто кого тут провоцирует?

— Звучит заманчиво. Но разве что из твоих рук, а то мало ли, сделаю что-нибудь не так, — подмигнул он и наклонился над столиком, глядя на Скарлетт умоляющими глазами. Кто знает, может его угостят сегодня клубничным десертом.

Пауза длилась недолго. Эльза опустила глаза, прикусила нижнюю губу, взяла пальцами яркую клубнику с верхушки пирожного и нарочито медленно обмакнула её в сладкий крем.

— Так кто, говоришь, из Грехов хотел наведаться к нам? — бесхитростно поинтересовалась она, прежде чем откусить кусочек от ягоды.

Бан прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся, невольно ощутив на языке вкус клубники со сливками, а после вальяжно откинулся на спинку дивана, закинув ногу на ногу. Вот же проказница хвостатая!

— Гаутер был первым, кто предложил посетить Магнолию и библиотеку вашей гильдии в частности, — как можно небрежнее пояснил он. — Потом и Диана заканючила, что слишком соскучилась по развлечениям, а у вас на днях как раз должен состояться маскарад. Конечно, Кинг её поддержал. А когда Элизабет и Мерлин заявили, что им нужна срочная консультация с вашими целительницами, Мелиодасу не оставалось ничего другого, как направить «Шляпу кабана» сюда. Так что готовься, — очень скоро Семь смертных Грехов нагрянут в полном составе.

— Вот Нацу-то обрадуется, — рассмеялась в ответ Эльза: открыто, тепло. — Он давно уже мечтает о реванше. И часто вспоминает то ваше сражение после Игр, но ещё чаще тренируется, чтобы одолеть тебя и Мелиодаса.

— Ха! — только и ответил Бан, мысленно возвращаясь к упомянутому моменту. Весь израненный, полуживой парнишка, с полностью заплывшим левым глазом и горящим лихорадочным огнём правым. Едва державшийся на ногах, но с полыхающими пламенем кулаками и дерзкой ухмылкой. Готовый снова ринуться в бой. И абсолютно счастливый. — Забавный всё-таки дракончик.

— Ты же знаешь Нацу, он всегда был несколько безрассудным.

— Полная противоположность тебе.

Эльза снова отвела взгляд, слегка порозовев щеками.

— И даже не вздумай говорить, что это лесть — уж я-то тебя хорошо знаю, — добавил он, с удовлетворением отмечая лёгкий румянец.

Вместо ответа она улыбнулась и, не поднимая головы, ниже склонилась над столиком, беря в руки чашку. Взгляд Бана снова впился в ворот её рубахи, пока она медленно выпрямлялась, чтобы сделать глоток чая. А когда меж губ мелькнул кончик розового язычка, проворно собирающий оставшиеся капли, это нехитрое действие почти парализовало его. Он слегка удивленно следил, как язычок скользил по губам, и одновременно не верил, что смог вызвать такой интерес к себе. И лишь очнувшись, заметил игривый взгляд, направленный на него самого, и самодовольную улыбку Эльзы, откинувшейся обратно на спинку кресла.

Бан рассмеялся. Застукала. А он опять добровольно повёлся на провокацию! Такое непростительно Лисьему Греху! Что ж, похоже, пришла пора играть в открытую.

— Сестрёнка, у тебя на завтра что-нибудь запланировано? — спросил он, покрутив головой и внимательно осматривая спальню. — Просто... Я хотел бы задержаться у тебя в гостях немного подольше, — напрямую добавил Бан, уже глядя Эльзе в глаза. — Что скажешь?

Если та и удивилась такой наглости, то виду не подала.

— Тебе негде переночевать? — участливо поинтересовалась она.

Бан расплылся в широкой ухмылке.

— А ты кого-то ждёшь? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Тот, кого я прежде ждала, решил больше не возвращаться, — без тени смущения ответила Эльза, также смотря ему в глаза.

Ого. Похоже, не он один решился оставить прошлое в прошлом. И всё же так приятно осознавать, что небезразличен кому-то.

— Ну так позвала бы меня, — почти сразу отреагировал Бан. — Сколько уже времени прошло после Игр, а ты так и не соизволила пригласить меня в гости. Как видишь, пришлось идти без приглашения, — он с нескрываемой тоской наблюдал, как кусочек ягоды вновь исчезает между губами Эльзы. — А сейчас раздразнила меня клубничкой, а сама не делишься. Нехорошо, сестрёнка.

— Нехорошо раздевать меня взглядом, — лукаво возразила она и улыбнулась, явно довольная своей выходкой. Но практически сразу отломила немного пирожного и на ложечке протянула через стол Бану, выжидательно глядя на него.

— Это намёк или предложение? — широко ухмыльнулся тот, прекрасно понимая, насколько двусмысленно прозвучал его вопрос. — Если предложение, то тут есть два варианта, — короткая пауза, во время которой он смотрел на неё с лёгким прищуром. — Первый — я поведу себя благовоспитанно и вежливо попрошу разрешения. А второй... Я буду тем, кто я есть — Лисий Грех Жадности. То есть очень, очень, очень плохим парнем, — он мягко растягивал слова и постепенно понижал интонации голоса, вместе с тем наклоняясь над столиком и приближаясь к заветной ложечке.

— И как ты думаешь, что я выберу? — в тон ему тихо спросила Скарлетт, также слегка подаваясь вперёд.

— Ты выберешь второй, — уверенно произнёс Бан, и рубиновые глаза полыхнули опасным блеском.

— То есть ты будешь плохим парнем? — проникновенно уточнила она.

— Именно... — он почти коснулся губами пирожного.

Пару секунд — и Эльза ловко развернула ложечку и отправила десерт себе в рот, прикрывая от удовольствия глаза.

— М-м-м... дивный вкус!

Бан тихо рыкнул, ощущая лёгкую злость, как только лакомство скрылось меж её губ. Ох, нельзя же так дразнить! Но она так легко играла на его страстях, при этом проворачивала всё настолько естественно, что вызывала восхищение и только подогревала азарт.

— Так, сестрёнка, если следующий кусочек не будет моим, то мне придётся отобрать у тебя пирожное, — пообещал он, отхлебнув уже остывший чай, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло.

— Какое громкое заявление! — воодушевлённо возразила она. — Сомневаюсь, что тебе это удастся, — Эльза неотрывно смотрела на него, пока нарочито медленно разделяла ложкой оставшуюся часть клубничного десерта, подносила ко рту и снимала губами сладкий кусочек.

Бан даже прикусил губу, представляя, какой же он, должно быть, вкусный. Чёрт. Даже не самого пирожного так хотелось, как получить его из рук Эльзы. Та не отвела глаз даже для того, чтобы поднять чашку с чаем и сделать пару глотков. А по завершении одарила самой обворожительной улыбкой, указав на Бана ложечкой.

— Вкусно, правда? — промурлыкала она таким сладким голосом, что Лисий Грех с шумом втянул воздух через нос.

— Ох, я уверен, что вкусно, — и он подался вперёд, потянувшись к столовому прибору, зажатому в её руке. — Но похоже, что скоро мне совсем ничего не достанется.

— А ты попробуй отними, — провокационно заявила Эльза и откинулась назад на спинку кресла, вытянув руку с ложкой в сторону.

Бан удивлённо приподнял бровь и расплылся в широкой ухмылке, обнажая кончики клыков. Опасный блеск в карих глазах напротив, напряженная поза. Эльза напоминала дикую кошку перед прыжком. О да! И кажется, черти в его глазах пустились в пляс, разжигая и без того полыхающее пламя. Ему по вкусу такая игра, ой как по вкусу! А подобные провокации его только распаляли.

— О да-а-а! С удовольствием попробую, — хищно облизнулся Лисий Грех, просчитывая расстояние для молниеносной атаки. Конечно, было проще использовать свои магические способности и просто призвать ложку, но это будет не так интересно и захватывающе, как самолично заполучить желанный трофей. Вот только с дивана не так-то легко дотянуться до отведённой в сторону руки. Тарелочку, судя по всему, забрать труда не составит. А вот со столовым прибором могут возникнуть проблемы — потому что Эльза никогда не сдаётся и всегда идёт до конца.

— Сезон охоты на хвостатых феечек открыт, — нараспев произнёс Бан, поднимаясь с дивана. И плавно двинулся к креслу, не сводя глаз с пальчиков, сжимающих ложку.

Он рассчитывал обхитрить Скарлетт, совершив обманный манёвр, а затем обойти кресло, чтобы схватить её сзади и, таким образом, лишить малейшего шанса вырваться или спрятать прибор. Вот только она внимательно следила за каждым движением, чуть склонив голову набок.

Бан почти скрылся за креслом, а Эльза — практически перестала дышать и едва сдерживала смех, прислушиваясь к звукам за спиной. Тихое рычание, рывок — и Лисий Грех бросился вперёд, желая поймать тонкое запястье, но Скарлетт вскочила с кресла чуть раньше, развернулась к нему лицом и прижала ложку к груди. Карие глаза озорно сверкнули, а внутри Бана словно полыхнуло жидким огнём. Какая коварная и проворная лисица, которая дразнит не менее коварного лиса.

— Провоцируешь зверя, — широко ухмыльнулся Лисий Грех.

— Люблю приручать диких зверей, — тихо, почти шёпотом, не отрывая искрящегося взгляда от его горящих азартом глаз. Эльза едва заметно двинулась к столу — ведь там до сих пор стояло блюдце с остатками пирожного.

— Приручать? — низким голосом переспросил Бан, быстро облизывая пересохшие губы. Рубиновые глаза не теряли из вида ложечку, вот правда коварная проказница уже отправилась за десертом. — И как же ты это будешь делать, позволь узнать? — оскалившись, усмехнулся он.

— Ласково и нежно, — промурлыкала Эльза, медленно продвигаясь к своей цели. И она была к ней гораздо ближе, чем Бан. Но не стоило ей недооценивать противника, тем более так умело спровоцированного. Лисий Грех тихо прицокнул языком, неотрывно следя, как она сделала ещё один шаг и одновременно протянула руку, чтобы схватить тарелочку.

— Не. Трогай. Пирожное, — он приближался плавно, крадучись, отвлекая внимание мягкими, убаюкивающими интонациями голоса. Зато его мышцы были напряжены, сам он весь подобрался, словно для прыжка. — Ты обещала мне угощение, проказница.

— Я и не отказываюсь, — лукаво улыбнулась она, но карие глазах полыхнули знакомым ехидным вызовом. — Просто... — Скарлетт демонстративно провела язычком по губам, — сначала хочу как следует распробовать его сама.

Одновременный резкий бросок — и тонкие пальчики первыми сжали край тарелочки, дёрнув её на себя.

Лисий Грех недовольно рыкнул.

Эльза дёрнула бровью и довольная ухмыльнулась.

Он оскалился, ничего не отвечая на подобную дерзость.

Чертовка... Растрёпанные волосы, волнующе вздымавшаяся грудь в вороте рубашки, чья тонкая ткань сейчас совершенно не скрывала отсутствие лифчика. Да, Бан наблюдал её и не в таком виде, и он точно не тот, перед кем нужно строить из себя святую невинность. Но нельзя быть такой соблазнительной, да ещё с таким горящим взглядом... Интересно, во сколько ему обойдётся испорченный кремом ковёр?

Обманный короткий шаг в сторону, затем за столик и ближе к девушке. Прыжок дикого, голодного хищника — и Эльза невольно вздрогнула, будучи скованной крепкими объятиями.

— Попалась, хвостатая фея, — прорычал на ушко Бан, прижав её к себе. Теперь он явственно ощутил, насколько тонка преграда, что их разделяет. Одна ладонь по-хозяйски легла на спину, а другая заскользила по девичьей руке к пальцам, сжимающим блюдце. — Разрешаю добровольно отдать мне десерт.

— Добровольно? — взволнованно переспросила она, пытаясь контролировать частое дыхание. И вдруг приподнялась на мысочках, согревая дыханием его щёку. — Ни-ког-да, — шепнула на ухо, чеканя каждый слог и пряча тарелку за спину.

Бан сглотнул — от её проникновенного шёпота к низу живота устремился болезненно-сладкий жар. Он почувствовал грудью её затвердевшие соски. И от одной мысли, что Эльза тоже завелась от их импровизированной охоты, пламя желания новой волной прокатилось по телу, приливая к паху. Рубиновые глаза потемнели, став почти чёрными. Он склонился ниже и лизнул ухо. Эльза мелко задрожала и приглушенно ахнула, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, когда его язык оставил влажный след на коже.

— Что ж... — осипшим голосом подытожил Бан, обжигая дыханием шею. Дразнящий лёгкий поцелуй, в ответ на который она предсказуемо дёрнулась, но он легко удержал её на месте. — Тогда мне. Придётся. Взять. Силой, — долгая пауза, во время которой он услышал, как она взволнованно задышала. Довольно усмехнувшись, Бан медленно провёл носом по шее снизу вверх, всё крепче обнимая Скарлетт и обхватывая тонкие запястья. — Пирожное...

Эльза с шумом выдохнула.

Но то, что она до сих пор не оттолкнула и не всадила в него один из своих клинков, обнадёживало. Уж кому-кому, а Бану было известно, насколько ей хотелось порой сбросить оковы привычной роли и просто побыть собой. Не грозной всесильной воительницей Титанией, а озорной и слабой девчонкой, чьи желания исполнит кто-то, кому она доверяет.

Он легонько подтолкнул её, вынуждая отступить назад к дивану. Даже если Эльза и упадёт, то приземление будет мягким и точно приятным, потому что он ни за что не позволит ей удариться.

— Учти, я буду сопротивляться, — предупредила она, с вызовом встречая его взгляд, впервые в жизни не испытывая желания следовать своим же словам.

— Я рассчитываю на это, — дерзко ухмыльнулся этот нахал, словно читая её мысли. И как заправский фокусник продемонстрировал на вытянутой в сторону руке тарелочку с остатками пирожного и столовый прибор, которые ещё две секунды назад Скарлетт самолично прятала за спиной.

Ей хватило пары секунд, чтобы оценить обстановку. Но Бан продолжал наступать и скалился точно хищник, загнавший добычу в угол. А если быть совсем верным, к дивану. Он прекрасно понимал, что Эльза просто так не сдастся.

— Попытаешься использовать Охоту, и я тебя прикончу, — остриё появившегося в её руке короткого клинка ткнулось в его яремную вену.

Оружие. Ну конечно.

— Какой недосмотр с моей стороны, — обворожительно улыбнулся Бан, демонстрируя клыки и спокойно наклонился, чтобы поставить тарелочку обратно на столик.

Рука Скарлетт не дрогнула даже тогда, когда лезвие разрезало кожу и алая кровь закапала на ковёр.

— Я не сомневался в тебе, сестрёнка, — усмехнулся Лисий грех, выпрямившись во весь рост. Неуловимым движением пальцев он просто призвал её клинок и выбросил его за спину. От затягивающейся на глазах раны исходила тонкая струйка белого дыма.

— У меня много оружия. Ты собираешься украсть всё? — Эльза старалась выглядеть невозмутимой, хотя от его близости по спине бегали мурашки. Его рубиновый взгляд гипнотизировал, и она кроме азарта чувствовала какое-то лёгкое опьянение.

— А сама как думаешь? — Бан провёл ладонью по шее, проверяя осталась ли кровь.

— Так нечестно! — попытка Скарлетт возмутиться выглядела слабой и недостоверной.

— А кто говорил о честной охоте? — широко ухмыльнулся Лисий грех, приблизившись вплотную. Эльза не смогла отвести взгляда от его глаз и даже не нашла, что возразить в ответ. А может просто не хотела.

Нависнув над ней, Бан демонстративно щёлкнул пальцами, сразу зажимая руку в кулак. А когда разжал — на ковёр с глухим стуком посыпались пуговицы. Скарлетт даже не сразу поняла, что с помощью магии он просто украл пуговицы её рубашки.

Бан внимательно следил за её реакцией, когда провёл пальцами по плечу, отодвигая в сторону ворот. Мазнул по ключице и ниже, между полочек, раздвигая их в стороны и открывая взгляду нежную кожу. Молочно-белую. Сладкую и манящую. Чертовски соблазнительную.

Эльза едва дышала, решая в голове непростую для себя задачу: остановить Бана и послать куда подальше или же...

Резкий рывок — и Бан бережно уложил её спиной на диван и откинул рубашку с груди, которая часто и волнующе вздымалась.

Скарлетт снова промолчала, только вздрогнула и рефлекторно втянула живот.

— Как ты думаешь, сколько оружия тебе потребуется, чтобы прогнать меня? — неожиданно спросил он, замерев всего в паре сантиметров от её губ и предоставляя ей последнюю возможность остановить его. Но почему-то Бан был уверен, что она точно не станет этого делать.

— Достаточно, — голос предательски дрогнул, когда в её руке появился новый клинок.

Бан дерзко ухмыльнулся и без страха потянул за рукав рубашки, приспуская с плеча. Под пристальным взглядом карих глаз склонился ниже и, не торопясь, оставил на шее несколько коротких поцелуев, заставляя Эльзу инстинктивно выгнуться. Такое порывистое дыхание, которое невольно рвалось из груди, мягкие губы, которая она облизывала, и мнимое сопротивление вкупе с податливостью заводили всё сильнее и сильнее. Хотелось просто взять её без лишних церемоний и слов.

Прикосновение губ.

Взрыв.

Раскалённое пламя.

Слишком чувствительно, слишком сладко. Просто слишком.

Эльза шумно выдохнула, зажала в кулак его растрепанные волосы и потянула назад. Всё её внимание было целиком приковано к мужчине, нависающему сейчас над ней. Его глаза блестели манящим рубиновым светом. Бан ни капельки не боялся её. Он буквально излучал опасность, которая будоражила и приводила в восторг.

— Могла бы просто сказать, что тебя заводят игры с оружием, — провокационно заявил он, когда снова ощутил холод металла под подбородком.

— Меня заводит не оружие... — с искушающей невинностью призналась Эльза, надавив остриём — её взгляд перемещался от его глаз к губам и обратно. Сглотнула и... Тихо звякнул брошенный на пол и ставший ненужным клинок, и она притянула его голову к себе. — А охота...

Бан подался вперёд и накрыл губы девушки голодным поцелуем, грубо сминая, проникая языком внутрь, изучая и довольно рыча прямо в рот. Только по-настоящему сильные девушки могли так сводить с ума. Нет, пожалуй, лишь Эльза. Вот только оба понимали, что она впервые сдалась без боя. Признала его безоговорочную власть и право победителя.

Внутри — кипяток. А за спиной — глубокая пропасть. Но ей совершенно не страшно было падать. Бан целовал так жадно и страстно, что у Скарлетт кружилась голова и перехватывало дыхание. Даже Джерар никогда не целовал её с таким напором. И теперь она цеплялась за Бана, вжималась всем телом и яростно возвращала поцелуй, беззастенчиво кусая и требуя большего. Все её существо тянулось к нему. Все её мысли окончательно рассыпались в прах.

— Прикончу тебя позже...

Её тихий шепот стал катализатором.

Бан зарычал и, отодвинув алую прядь, припал к шее, слегка прикусывая кожу и оставляя яркий след.

Первая метка.

Эльза ахнула.

Он торжествующе ухмыльнулся, и его острые зубы снова отметились на шее и ключицах, где после успокаивающе скользнул его язык. Ладонь властно отодвинула рубашку и с нажимом двинулась вниз к животу.

— Знаешь, ты гораздо вкуснее пирожных, — Бан пальцем обвёл её торчащий сосок по ареоле и накрыл губами.

— Приятного аппетита, — рвано выдохнула Эльза, вцепляясь в его шевелюру и мысленно желая, чтобы он не останавливался. Его рычание пробирало до самых поджилок, до горящей сердцевины и сладко пульсировало внизу живота. Ненасытный, дикий и совершенно животный звук. Его язык безжалостно играл с чувствительной вершиной, посылая по телу болезненно-сладкие импульсы. Она извивалась под ним, придвигаясь ближе, и тёрлась о затвердевший член под тканью штанов, шалея от того, насколько он возбуждён.

Пара мазков языком, а затем прикусить сосок и потянуть. Резко податься бёдрами вперёд и насладиться порывистым движением Эльзы, выгнувшейся навстречу. Как же она сладко стонала...

Бан сжал в ладони вторую грудь, пропуская между пальцев сосок, оставшийся без внимания. Теперь он попеременно оттягивал, прокручивал, играл языком и прикусывал зубами каждый, желая подарить этой страстной, податливой девушке как можно больше сладкой, нежной боли. А когда отстранился, хищно облизывая губы, то столкнуться прожигающим насквозь потемневшим взглядом. Да. Он знал, что теперь она его хочет. Всего. Целиком. Без остатка.

— Чёрт, какая же ты...

Его шёпот губительным ядом проникал в вены, а внутри растекалась истома. Жарко, тесно, безумно...

Бан с трудом сдерживал себя. Его ладонь с нажимом огладила живот и бёдра, лаская и впитывая дрожь. Хотелось больше громких и несдержанных стонов. Он подцепил трусики и медленно потянул вниз, сам спускаясь поцелуями ниже. Когда бесполезный клочок ткани был отброшен в сторону, Бан, грубовато впиваясь пальцами в бёдра, широко раздвинул ноги Эльзы, устраиваясь между ними.

— Кажется, кто-то очень возбужден... — его дыхание обожгло нежные складки. Кончик языка коснулся их, собирая прозрачную влагу, а затем плавно и дразняще лизнул между ними. Широкий мазок вверх, и надавить на маленький бугорок.

— Если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, Бан!.. — Эльза дёрнулась, выкрикнув его имя, а руки снова вцепились в шевелюру, — клянусь, я... а-а-ах...

Он не позволил ей договорить. Тихо рыкнул, и его язык змеиным жалом вонзился в лоно. Бан неспешно ласкал губами и языком. Лизал протяжными движениями вверх-вниз, заставляя её томно вздыхать. Посасывал клитор и ударял по нему языком, наслаждаясь её громкими стонами и судорожными движениями бёдер. А когда к языку добавились пальцы, которые ритмично погружались в её лоно, Эльза бесстыдно раздвинула бёдра шире, словно приглашала к более интенсивным ласкам.

Бан слышал, как участилось её дыхание, и знал, что её удовольствие становится всё насыщеннее и ярче. Она руками направляла его голову и инстинктивно двигалась так, чтобы сильнее насадиться на пальцы и получить самое острое наслаждение. Ничто не возбуждало сильнее, чем её довольные, разгоряченные стоны. Лисий грех с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться и не накинуться на это прекрасное, извивающееся тело. Голод и похоть, которые пробудила в нём Эльза, сводили с ума. Дыхание сбилось, будто это не пальцы, а его член терзал влажное лоно.

— Скажи, что хочешь меня, — хрипло попросил он.

От его откровенных ласк кружилась голова и горело всё тело. Эльза с трудом продиралась через волны наслаждения, но его слова вновь пробудили в ней дух соперничества.

— Нет... — рвано выдохнула она. Приподняв голову, смотрела на него, вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения, зажмуриваясь время от времени от острого удовольствия, и безуспешно пыталась вернуть контроль над собственным телом. Но действительно ли этого она хотела?

— Вредина, — беззлобно усмехнулся Бан. Резкий толчок пальцами вперёд, а затем плавно, дразняще назад. И тут же несколько раз ударить языком по клитору и отстраниться, чтобы подуть на разгорячённую кожу. — Ты же мокрая... Ты этого хочешь.

— Так нечестно! — всхлипнула Эльза, инстинктивно выгибая спину. В ней до сих пор играло упрямство, но с трудом верилось, что он будет ждать и держаться, пока она не попросит. Неужели он хочет, чтобы она умоляла?

— Попроси меня войти в тебя... — разгоряченно пробормотал он. Он сгорал от желания дать ей знать, что отныне она принадлежит только ему. В голове звучали слова: "моя хвостатая фея", и он едва не произнёс их вслух, когда удерживал её ноги разведенными и смотрел, как его пальцы снова наполняют её лоно.

— Никогда… — прерывисто выдохнула Эльза, нетерпеливо ёрзая и подаваясь навстречу: то ли стараясь избежать прикосновений, то ли насадиться сильнее.

— Не хочешь, значит... Хорошо, — искушающе произнёс он.

Бан знал, что она хотела. Хотела его безумно. Её тело просто кричало об этом, беззвучно умоляя довести до конца сладостную пытку. Но голодному распалённому зверю этого было мало. Он готов был потерпеть ещё немного. Он жаждал услышать, как с искусанных губ сорвется заветное "пожалуйста". Эльза слишком раздразнила его пирожными, так что теперь, когда её тело находилось в его власти, он будет сладко мучить её: столько, сколько пожелает. Или сколько сможет продержаться сам.

— Я думаю, так ты будешь смотреться гораздо лучше, — Бан резко поднялся и навис над девушкой, смотря в её подёрнутые поволокой глаза.

Сильные руки подхватили её за талию и подняли с дивана. Он развернул её к себе спиной и легонько подтолкнул вперёд, укладывая животом на широкий мягкий подлокотник.

Охота продолжалась.

Но Эльза ещё не проиграла, хотя вполне чувствовал кожей ягодиц, насколько он был возбуждён. Бан почти готов был сдаться: Эльза дышала так часто и тяжело, вся дрожала, да ещё и тёрлась об него так просяще... Искушение было слишком велико: голая, беззащитная, влажная и готовая на всё. Вся в его власти.

— О да-а-а! — прорычал Бан, оглаживая ладонями крепкие ягодицы. — Идеальна...

Он обхватил её бёдра и подвинулся ближе. И снова вонзил язык в её лоно.

И Эльза протяжно застонала — так громко и похотливо, что испугалась сама. Тело больше не слушалось. Быстрые движения языка доводили до исступления. Она выгибалась, инстинктивно двигаясь навстречу, дыхание перемешивалось с рваными стонами. Кажется, ещё немного и она кончит. И эта мысль только добавила болезненного жару, что концентрировался внизу живота.

— Бан... — сухо прошелестело на губах. — Пожалуйста… — запрокинув голову, со стоном выдохнула Эльза, ощущая как тело буквально сводит судорогой от желания.

— Да! — отстранившись, прорычал Бан.

Хватит. Контроль утерян окончательно.

Два голых тела. Когда он успел сорвать с Эльзы рубашку и раздеться сам? Он не помнил.

Член стоял колом, а рубиновые глаза не могли оторваться от аппетитной задницы прямо перед ним. Хищно выдыхая от нетерпения, он упёрся головкой во влажное лоно, и Скарлетт вздрогнула. Понимая, что ждать больше нельзя, Бан крепко сжал её бёдра и толкнулся внутрь, издав гортанный стон от острого разряда удовольствия, импульсами разошедшегося по телу. Она протяжно-восторженно застонала в ответ. Его настойчивое проникновение было невыносимо сладким и в то же время слишком необходимым, чтобы она могла от него отказаться.

Бан шумно дышал, крепко удерживая её за талию и не позволяя отодвинуться. Он медленно толкался в неё, понимая, что больше не сможет остановиться: она такая мокрая и горячая внутри, такая обалденно-узкая... Как же тесно и жарко внутри, какая же эта малышка горячая. До безумия.

Эльза затуманенным взглядом посмотрела на него через плечо, изнемогая от его плавных толчков, сгорая от стыда и новой волны возбуждения. Она так явственно чувствовала его член внутри, его жар и лёгкую пульсацию... Она зажмурилась, инстинктивно сжалась, и ощущения усилились. От того, как он двигался, крепко сжимая её бёдра, можно было задохнуться от восторга. Сдохнуть. Или воскреснуть.

— Ненавижу тебя, — простонала она, подаваясь ему навстречу и покорно принимая в себя. — Будь ты проклят...

Иллюзия сопротивления.

Медленно.

Ему не хотелось торопиться. С одной стороны хотелось ещё немного помучить Эльзу и продлить обоюдное удовольствие. А с другой — хотелось вогнать член резким движением, чтобы ощутить её всю. Бан склонился к ней, прижимаясь к ягодицам. Ладони властно сжали грудь, а губы коснулись уха.

— Я чувствую, как ты сжимаешься, наслаждаясь моим членом, — жаркий шепот и короткий новый толчок. — Ты хочешь меня... Хочешь здесь, на кровати и на столе, в коридоре у стены и в ванной, хочешь на полу и на подоконнике... Моя хвостатая развратница...

Практически полностью покинул лоно, заставив Эльзу сначала разочарованно застонать, а после прогнуться в спине, громко вскрикнуть, когда резко толкнулся вперёд.

— Ты... о... да-а-а... — это невероятное ощущение, когда под его пальцами, ласкающими грудь, разрывается сладостная дрожь, посылая волны жара вниз живота. Ей дико нравилось, когда он делал так. — Ба-а-ан… — простонала Эльза, содрогаясь от нереального кайфа. — Ещё раз…

От собственного имени, произнесённого так похотливо и страстно, по всему телу побежали мурашки, а член наливался прямо внутри девушки. Её лоно сжималось от волн удовольствия.

— Ещё раз? — довольно ухмыльнулся он. Такая распалённая желанием, горячая... Невозможно терпеть. Он больше не контролировал себя, врывался резкими движениями, таранил, выбивая новые громкие стоны и вскрики. Эльза уже не стыдилась своего голоса, когда Бан всаживался в неё что есть сил. Когда крепко удерживал и двигался, двигался, двигался... Чаще, глубже и ближе. А она бесстыдно подавалась назад и громко выстанывала его имя...

Сквозь грохот сердца в голове и в сознании, и сама не понимая зачем, Эльза перехватила его руку и потянула ко рту, прихватывая зубами подушечки двух пальцев. Кончик её языка, твёрдый и неторопливый, проворно скользил по ним. Она поочередно обхватывала их губами, вкусно посасывала и представляла на их месте совсем не пальцы, ох, не пальцы. Его гортанный рык пробрал до самых поджилок...

Блядь...

Это окончательно снесло крышу.

— Сильнее, Бан...

Хриплое требование севшим голосом.

Да, сильнее, глубже...

И ещё раз. И ещё... И двигаться, двигаться, двигаться. Резко. Быстро. Беспощадно. Сквозь её сладостные вскрики.

Эльза выпустила его пальцы из влажного плена только лишь для того, чтобы вцепиться в подлокотник дивана. От низа живота волнами расходился испепеляющий жар, заставляя стискивать зубы и подаваться бёдрами навстречу. Сейчас она отдавалась вся, без остатка, испытывая ошеломляюще-острое удовольствие от каждого его движения. Он проникал так глубоко, что, казалось, сливался с её телом.

— Бан... ещё... — жалобно простонала Эльза, ощущая нарастающую дрожь во всём теле. — Я сейчас…

Бан выпрямился, тут же возвращая руки на её талию. У него самого уже не было никаких слов, лишь похотливое желание вбиваться в это жаркое, стонущее и дрожащее под ним тело. Сильные и резкие толчки, с каждой секундой всё быстрее и глубже. Ещё и она просила, скулила, умаляла...

— Да, да, да... — глухо прорычал он, уже сам не понимая, что говорит. — Да, Эльза, я хочу, чтобы ты кричала...

Новый глубокий толчок, и она послушно исполняет высказанное вслух желание. Её тело бьёт сильная дрожь, мышцы сжимают член, лаская его, и от этой вибрации Бан сам достигает пика. Острое наслаждение скручивает судорогой всё тело, заставляя реальность взорваться в пронзительном, сумасшедшем удовольствии. Пара мягких толчков, и он плавно выходит из пульсирующего лона. Тяжело дышит. По позвоночнику стекают капли пота...

Бан прижал к себе дрожащую Эльзу и вместе с ней устроился на диване, успокаивающе гладя по плечам и нежно целуя в висок.

Она задыхалась от переполнявших её эмоций, поэтому просто откинулась на него, прижимаясь к груди, и прикрыла глаза. Она чувствовала его горячее дыхание у виска и неистовое биение его сердца, ритм которого вторил её собственному.

— Ты изначально это планировал? — хрипло спросила она. — Когда шёл ко мне?

— Нет, моя дорогая Эльза, — усмехнулся Бан, убирая с её лица влажные прядки. — Но ты не оставила мне выбора, навязав свою игру с пирожными.

— Но продержался ты достаточно долго, — довольно произнесла она.

— Иначе бы я быстро сошёл с ума, — его тело ещё предательски дрожало, дыхание рвалось на кусочки, но говорить уже было возможно. Бан лениво поглаживал пальцами дрожащую от пережитого удовольствия Эльзу. Красавица. Нежная и чуткая.

Лёгкий поцелуй в истерзанные стонами губы.

— А ты разве сходишь с ума? — тепло усмехнулась она, выдыхая ему в губы. Чуть отстранилась и развернулась к Бану лицом, удобно устраиваясь у него на бёдрах. В карих глазах тлела сладкая тягучая истома и непогасшее желание.

— Да, — спокойно признался Бан, обнимая Эльзу и прижимая к себе. — Ты славно поохотилась.

— Что-то не припомню, чтобы ты возражал, — дразняще прошептала она, едва касаясь уголка его рта губами, которые тут же спустились на подбородок, а после переместились на линию скул. Выдохнула под ухом, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на коже, а после сделала наконец то, о чём так мечтала всё это время — лизнула кожу шеи, с каким-то диким восторгом ощущая его солёный терпкий вкус. Неизменный, единственный, такой, как нужно. Потрясающий. Нереальный.

Её легкие поцелуи посылали приятные волны, и Бан расслаблялся от них, чувствуя себя котом. Довольным и насытившимся.

— Эльза, я, наверное, весь мокрый... Может, в душ?

— Ты охренительно вкусный! — восторженно заявила она, пресекая любые возражения и запечатлев невесомый поцелуй на кончике его носа.

Бан удивлённо усмехнулся, чувствуя поцелуй. Никто никогда раньше так про него не говорил. Приятно, чертовски приятно.

А она разве что не мурлыкала от удовольствия. Скользнула ладонями по его плечам, легонько вырисовывая подушечками пальцев узоры.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты и дальше сходил с ума... — неожиданно призналась она. — Потому что мне это жутко нравится.

— Хулиганка моя хвостатая, — рассмеялся Бан, нежно целуя её в носик. — Я и так схожу от тебя с ума. Ты творишь со мной жуткие вещи, дорогая, — пальцы неосознанно мазнули по подтянутому животу, как напоминание его недавней жадности.

— Хорошо, — лукаво протянула Эльза, в то время как её глаза снова загорелись озорным блеском. — Сейчас можно и в душ. А потом я с огромным удовольствием хотела бы распробовать один твой особенный десерт.

— Моя сладкоежка, — довольно прорычал Лисий грех, легко поднимаясь с дивана с девушкой на руках. — Будет тебе десерт в лучшем виде.

И пока он шёл в ванную, в голове уже созревал целый план, как именно он будет угощать Эльзу своим особым десертом.


End file.
